1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image forming apparatus connected to a maintenance apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus is connected to a maintenance apparatus. The conventional image forming apparatus transmits maintenance information. Then the conventional image forming apparatus receives an instruction signal from the maintenance apparatus. The conventional image forming apparatus executes processing for maintenance of the conventional image forming apparatus based on the instruction signal (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-271406). This is called “remote maintenance”.
However, if the image forming apparatus receives a print job from a user terminal while the remote maintenance is executed, the remote maintenance is disturbed.